Gleeing Myself Fanfictions
by claire-gleek6
Summary: It's been 11 years since the "newbies" graduated from high school. They all are having to deal with the good and bad of adulthood. Along the way, you learn about what happened after McKinley. The different chapters sometimes coincide.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Thanks for reading! This is Chapter 1 of my Klaine fanfic. I also have a Glee Fanfiction account on Instagram! gleeing_myself_fanfiction. **

**Kurt's POV:**

"How about Uganda?" I call to my husband, Blaine.

Yes, husband.

We got engaged when Blaine was a senior in high school, which we later realized was a huge mistake. We were just kids. We didn't know what we wanted yet. So, we broke off the engagement, but stayed together. It's been about 11 years since then. We got re-engaged two years ago and have been married for a year and a half. We live in New York and we are finally ready for the next step, becoming parents.

We are trying to decide where to adopt from. "Kurt, I just don't know. I think that if we are going to adopt, we should consider the kids that get put up for adoption in our own country." Blaine wants to adopt from the U.S. because of poverty and teen moms and such. But I feel that there are other countries who have it worse than we do here.

I move away from the subject. "Well, we can talk about it later," I say to Blaine.

He comes over to my computer and looks at the Uganda Adoption Webpage that I am on. "Aww. He looks perfect." Blaine points to a baby boy on the computer screen.

"He?" I ask.

"Yeah. You don't want a boy?" Blaine says to me, looking in my eyes.

"Well, I thought we were going to adopt a girl." I tell him.

I've wanted a baby girl my whole life.

"Honestly, Kurt, if we wanted a baby bad enough, we wouldn't care if it was a boy or girl or where we adopted him or her from. What we would care about is happy a happy, healthy kid to call our own." Blaine walks out of the kitchen and into our bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth's POV: Here I am. I've been waiting all my life for this. Screw Carmel. I'm at my true home. McKinley High. I can't believe that the idiot school board re-hired Figgins as principal after Ms. Sylvester planted so many schemes around the school over the years. Still, they re-hired her as the Cheerios! coach just in time for my freshman year. I've been dreaming of being the youngest Cheerios captain since Quinn Fabray, a Cheerios legend. I'm pretty confident that I can make it, despite what everybody says. My mom, Shelby Corcoran, is not only my mom, but Broadway legend Rachel Berry's as well. I'm very jealous of Rachel. Not because of her success or her talent. I've always been jealous that she has two dads and I never even got to meet mine. My mom told me that my dad got into a bad car accident and was killed instantly a couple months before she had me. My mom is good friends with Will Schuester, McKinley's Glee Club Director since 2009. All Mr. Shue and my mom want me to do is to join Glee Club. Hah. Not gonna happen. All I really want is to be the captain of the Cheerios all throughout high school, date the captain of the football team, get good grades so I can get into a good college and do something amazing. Is that too much to ask? Becoming a show tune-singing freak is nowhere in the plan. I walk into school and rush over to the club sign-up sheets. I see that I'm only the 4th person to sign up for the Cheerios yet. Good. Just as I finish writing my name on the sheet, I glance over at the Glee Club sheet. Just as I do, Mr. Schuester comes up to me. "Hey there, Beth." Here comes the "singing is good for the soul" lecture. "Mr. Schue, before you say anything, you know you are amazing and I love and respect you so much. But, I'm not signing up for Glee Club, you know that." I confront him before he gets the chance to lecture. "Beth, Glee Club is a huge part of your life. Bigger than you know." He tells me. "I get it. My mom was a Show Choir director. Rachel was your little star, I know the story." I say to him. He gives me that weird look that he always gives me, like he knows something I don't. "it's more than that, Beth. Just try it out, if you don't like it, you can quit. You don't even have to write your name on the sheet. Just please...come to auditions." "Fine. Fine." I tell him. Anything to get him to stop talking.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty's POV: Today's my 27th birthday. And I'm spending it just north of L.A., in my parents' house, watching reruns of Gossip Girl, with my 3 year old daughter, Anna, sound asleep on my lap. I get up and carefully place her down on her bed and tuck her in. She's still sound asleep. I kiss her on her forehead. "I love you, baby." I whisper. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. She was the only good thing that came out of my last relationship, 3 years ago. I leave her bedroom and go back to the living room. "Mom?" I say to my mom, who's asleep on the couch. "I think I'm gonna go for a walk." I realize that she's not listening and is half asleep still and leave the house. I don't even think about where I'm walking, I just keep going. I end up at a bus stop and wait and take a bus to the city. I get off the bus and walk to my favorite little cafe. I walk in and see that there is only one other person eating there, a little old man. I wave at him and then proceed to sit at my favorite table by the window. I order a coffee and a slice of my red velvet cake, my favorite. When the waitress brings me my cake, she drops a folded up piece of paper with it. "Excuse me?" I call to her. "I think you dropped..." She interrupts me while she walks away, not looking at me. "No, I didn't," she says. I get the hint and open up the piece of paper. It says: Happy birthday, Kitty. I remembered. P.S. look out the window. I look out the window to see none other than Artie Abrams holding a sign that says: P.P.S, I LOVE YOU.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake's POV: As I'm sitting on a bench in the Lima Community Park, I spin my wedding ring around and around. Bree and I have been married for two months. We've been dating since junior year in high school. We started dating after I finally realized that Marley and Ryder were in love and let Marley go. I don't regret a thing, Marley and I just weren't meant to be. Bree and I hit it off right away. She was hot, funny, and even sweet around me. But, things change. Nowadays she's controlling, nosy, and even kinda mean. I needed a break from her for a while, so I told her that I got invited to lunch with my boss. I'm an accountant, and honestly, I'm not really sure what my boss' name is. I finally get off of the bench and start walking down the streets of downtown Lima. My phone buzzes in my pocket. I take it out and read the text, it's from Bree. It says: "What's taking so long? Is your lunch almost done?" I text her back. "Sorry babe, boss is late, as always." I hate lying to her but...you gotta do what you gotta do. Just as I'm putting my phone away, I run into someone. "I'm so..." I look up at the girl, unable to finish my sentence. "...sorry," I say. She's absolutely beautiful. She has caramel brown hair that falls just past her shoulders, a gorgeous smile, and the brightest green eyes. "Oh, it's fine. No harm done," she says with a cute half smile. I see that she spilled her coffee all over the sidewalk. I point down at it, saying: "At least let me buy you another one..." I pick the cup up off the ground and read her name. "Sophie." I look into those green eyes, I can tell she's considering. "That would be great, I would love to..." She says, asking my name. She gives me that half smile again. "Jake," I tell her.


End file.
